The Vigilantes
by Velvet of Love
Summary: Friendships form and romance blossoms. After the assassination of both parents, nineteen year old Katara reunites with her brother, after training as an assassin at a young age. She meets his friend Aang who she becomes smitten with. Will her thirst for revenge get in the way of a blossoming love? Kataang, Maiko, Tokka, slight mentions of Zutara crush. ; REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know it's sad that "The Elements" is over, but I am doing an epilogue for it, so don't fear. I want to welcome you to my new fic "The Vigilantes" it's a cool story I'll be putting it under crime and romance. So anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and I've been working more on my technique I hope as the chapters, grow I will get better. Any tips you have please let me know, it helps a lot. Here is a background check for the characters. ;)**

**One more thing I'm going to change the last names of Aang and Katara… I kinda feel like I'm stealing from the original people who came up with it, so I found some other names for it. **

**Zuko Agni/Blue Spirit- The tough and sometimes disturbed twenty year old can be described as a bad influence. He went in search for his mother a couple years back joining the Dai Li Agency in the process. He still searches for her but on his own terms and with the help of his friends he's even more determined to find her. He resides in the upper ring with his Uncle Iroh. *Costume for the Blue Spirit is like the one in the show***

**Mai Daggers/Black Dagger- Your normal everyday gothic emo girl. She is considered as a blob sometimes and a dog trained on a leash by her parents, but hides in her shell. She is a skilled fighter and joined the Dai Li in order to help her boyfriend find his mother. She holds a grudge against certain people especially who hurt her friends, but will always have your back in the end. *Costume: A black shirt with batwing sleeves, and black matching pants, followed by a silver and black mask that covers her face.* **

**Katara Kishiko/Painted Lady- The sweet and kind hearted woman with a dark memory that haunts her mind, ever since the murder of her parents. She joined the Dai Li at age thirteen and has been delivering their status to the Alaska Agency. She was reunited with her brother a year ago. She also has a small crush on her friend Aang which she likes to deny. Also she is quite smitten with Avatar. Since they fought with each other before, they became quite close. *Costume: A full black leather bodysuit that has a zip down top that exposes some cleavage, followed by a white mystic mask with red facial designs of the painted lady. ***

**Aang Makani/Avatar- The well put together Aang. Little is known about him and his past. But he hides a startling secret and it turns back to bite everyone in the ass! * A white bodysuit with light blue arrows going down the arms, and legs, and down the front of his mask.* **

**Toph Beifong/Blind Bandit- A sightless petite woman that can pack a punch. She has the special gift to sense things all around her through her feet. She has been in a short relationship with her friend Sokka and enjoys playing video games, and kicking ass. She joined the Dai Li to make her parents aggravated which worked. **

**A green one shouldered shirt, and matching green pants, and brown combat boots, followed by a yellow and green mask.**

**Sokka Kishiko/Boomerang Boy- Mainly for comic relief. He is completely unaware his sister is an assassin but he holds a secret of his own. * White and Blue bodysuit with a large emblem of a boomerang on the chest. **

**Beginnings**

The rain pattered against the glass windows as the train moved along the tracks of Seattle. There by the window seat a woman with long brown hair sat observing the rain with a small grimace. They had gotten so much cold weather in Alaska she couldn't help but feel absolute disappointment. But like everyone else she had a story, one she wasn't proud of, but had to live with for the rest of her life. She closed her eyes and reminisced the memory.

-_11 years earlier-_

"_Dad why do we have to do this training all the time?!" Nine year old Sokka asked his thirty-two year old father; Hakoda. He only frowned as he turned from his complaining son and to his daughter who were doing the exercises but not using any efforts. He decided that was enough practice and pulled the two inside the small igloo and gasped seeing Kya on the ground a bullet through her head. Katara was the first one to scream running to her mother's lifeless body and caressing her hair. _

"_Mommy you can't be gone…" Katara cried as she placed her hand on her mother's pulse. She finally came to the realization that her mother was gone for good. She placed her small palm over her mother's heart and kissed her cold cheek before running out the hut with her father and brother. _

_**-3 Days prior to Kya's death-**_

"_You must focus and hit it harder Katara!" Hakoda scolded. It had been three days since the passing of a wife and mother. Hakoda had begun to train them to the extremes. Sokka was getting everything but Katara was dealing with the loss as if slipping into a coma. She finally did the move she was told to do and exceeded. She turned to see something happen before her very eyes and screamed at the same time her brother did. _

_They looked to see their father with an arrow in his heart and a bullet in his forehead. He fell to the snowy ground blood staining the pure snow. Katara cried loudly as she saw men in black grow closer to the two children. Hakoda said his final words in gasps. _

"_Katara…. Sokka…. Run…. And never forget about… your training… I love you… both!" he gasped before giving out. Sokka grabbed his little sister's hand and both began to run as fast as the wind; the men stayed there and watched as they ran. _

"_Why did we let them get away?" The first one questioned poking Hakoda's lifeless body with his foot. _

"_We'll wait. We will get them soon enough, as the boss ordered. It may not be now but we will get them I assure you."_

_-4 years later- _

_Twelve year old Katara and thirteen year old Sokka now resided in the North part of the poles to stay with their grandparents Pakku and Kanna. They went to Little League Atlantic Academy. Katara was a straight A student while Sokka failed in most of his classes. The sun showed but it was still cold outside Katara was busy playing with a small Yu Yan soldier doll her mother had given her. The large study was somewhere the twelve year old could collect her thoughts. The door slid open and revealed Pakku a small smile on his face. _

"_The ancient Yu Yan," he smirked and grabbed a seat beside his step-granddaughter. _

"_I heard you and gran-gran talk a lot about my parents, and me and Sokka's future." Katara admitted out of the blue placing the doll on the small round table before looking Pakku into his eyes. _

"_Who were my parents really?" she questioned. To her surprise Pakku didn't hesitate to tell her. He leaned back in his chair and swallowed as he grabbed a small box that had been hidden in his liquor cabinet. He set it down and opened it revealing pictures, files, and two hand guns. Katara smiled as she noticed the handiwork on the metallic weapons. They were jet black, the trigger looked as if it was made of pure ice itself. But she noticed the small letters written in light blue on the sides. _

"_A.W.T.F." Pakku spoke out loud. "Atlantic Water Tribe Facility was a place of assassins your parents were the greatest… the best in fact! They gave up the life for you and your brother." He explained and handed Katara a picture of her mother who was fifteen in the picture. _

"_She was pretty… but then again we all knew that. My parents didn't deserve this." Katara whispered hate in her voice. _

"_I know. I was a veteran at the facility I was class four. But I was pretty good…" he trailed off. _

"_Teach me. Teach me your moves, please. I want to know who killed my parents!" she growled hate in her voice. _

"_NO! Your parents wanted the best-" he was cut off when the twelve year old rose to her feet. _

"_My parents are gone! Not here in existence all because of someone who wanted them gone! When they started to confiscate my parents' things I was able to observe the bullet. A name was written; Yon Rha. You know him?" _

"_Yes I do. But he's always off the grid Katara I'm sorry." He apologized getting ready to leave. She gave an easy smile._

"_If I graduate from high school you teach me. I'll get excellent grades if I fail we forget about it." She pleaded. Pakku gave a smile and shook her hand on the deal. _

_-5 years later-_

_Of course Pakku gave in thus breaking the deal. She started to train at age fifteen secretly with her grandfather who was now considered her dad. But now at age seventeen she had joined the facility and was already a class five agent the best of the best. A pro. She was taking her time using information on finding Yon Rha. She had brought maps and followed old recording of the man, no one knew this. Not even her trainer. _

_It was seven o' clock when she heard a scream and a growl. She quickly removed her covers and had gotten out the guns that used to belong to her mother. She quickly opened the door, quietly. She eased down the hall and down the stairs to see her brother with suitcases and his coat on. While Gran-Gran and Pakku stood there with disappointed looks on their faces. Katara gasped and quickly hid the handguns behind her back. _

"_What's going on?" she questioned. _

"_Sokka's bad grades are starting to get on an all time low. We've decided to send him to Four Nations University, in Seattle." Pakku explained to his granddaughter. _

"_Wait? What! You can't send him there anything can happen!" she cried but Sokka immediately stopped his little sister. _

"_I'll be fine Katara. I promise. You just stay careful," Sokka explained and kissed her forehead, he finally walked out the door leaving his past behind. _

_-2 years later-_

"_Katara you just remember everything I taught you and trust no one. If you do just remember who to trust. And contact us." Kanna explained kissing Katara's cheek. She only smiled and hugged both grandparents before leaving. She never told them where she was going. But to herself she was going to Seattle to find her brother and to get on grounds about Yon Rha who resides only fifty five miles on the border of Seattle, she was coming after him. A bullet in his head just like both of her parents. She made that promise to herself and she was going to fulfill it. _

_-Present Day; A week after leaving Alaska-_

I finally opened my eyes letting all the memories of pain drift away. She heard a beep on her PDA and pulled it out. She had recently hooked her phone/PDA to the database and logs of the train system. All those years of training with Pakku and joining the Atlantic Water Tribe Facility paid off. She was a superb assassin/agent and she was the world's best hacker. She had spent two years without her brother and now she wanted some part of her family back. Suddenly my head popped up as I saw a familiar looking man walk into the passenger section. He also held a large duffel. It looked as if he were searching for someone.

I recognized him he was one of Yon Rha's workers that I had confronted once before a couple months ago. I looked at my PDA again typing in Seattle. It showed that I was only ten minutes away. I finally grabbed my things and walked casually to another part of the train that luckily had a vent that lead to the train's roof top.

"Fuck." I whispered as I heard an attendant's footsteps grow closer. I used my awesome skills and quickly removed the vent grabbing my duffel, I grabbed the edges of the vent and pulled myself up expertly out of the train and stood on top, closing the vent behind me.

"Hello little girl." A voice whispered huskily.

"Ugh Kinshu." She whispered seeing her ex-teammate. He was the same man that was just in the same room as she was. And he worked for Yon Rha. He charged straight forward holding a knife in hand. I easily dodged his uncontrolled swing and did my legs in a sweeping motion, knocking the bastard on his ass.

"Wow I forgot you were a class three. What chance do you possibly have?" I taunted. An enraged cry escaped his lips as he kicked me right in my face, causing me to easily fall off the edge of the train. Blood trickling out of my mouth.

"_Study your opponents' every move! Do not give him the satisfaction!" she heard Hakoda's voice ring through her ears. _

I growled and easily grabbed his foot which he was going to deliver the final blow with.

"Shame you had to die," I whispered icily. I grabbed a small blade and easily punctured his left foot, and leg. I lifted myself off the edge and regained my stature.

"Did you help Yon Rha with the attack years ago? When he murdered my parents?" I questioned holding him by his shirt.

"Look all I know is Yon Rha was responsible for your mom's death. Someone else was after your dad!" he cried hoping that would save his life.

"Thank you," I whispered. I noticed a large tree coming up and I held his face close to it. Causing it to bang against his face as he fell lifeless to the ground below. I grabbed my duffel once again and laid low on the train top.

_-10 minutes later-_

I gasped in awe as I saw the luxurious city. Give me a break! Being in a small iced village really makes you yearn for city life. The buildings were large and cars zoomed from everywhere, but the people swarmed around the city going on with their everyday lives. I immediately felt irritation as I felt someone bump into me but decided to let it go.

"Four Nations University coordinates." I commanded through my PDA voice system.

"Approx. two minutes west of here." My device responded. I smiled and continued to walk following directions of my handy gadget. After walking a good two minutes as my PDA ordered I had arrived in front of a white building with pieces of glass structure in small places, there were four banners each a different color and had the symbol of each element. FOUR NATIONS UNIVERSITY were written in large multicolored letters.

"Welcome back students!" a man in a black suit yelled in a microphone. I pushed past everyone and walked inside easily finding the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and began to take off my navy blue hoodie and matching beanie, my black shirt, pants, and combat boots, and grabbed a new set of clothes.

I slipped into a light blue striped long sleeved polo, a black mini-skirt, and silver flats. I emerged from the bathroom stall to see my hair in the mirror it was messy even to me! I grabbed my brush and began to run it through my smooth curls and finally put it up in a ponytail. I grabbed my duffel and walked into the office, easily stealing a locker combination sheet and throwing my bag into the locker. This was school. Fuck!

_-Lunch Time-_

Considering being an assassin school was pretty easy for me I knew everything really. But now it was lunch and I was praying that I could meet my brother again. I noticed that with every different table was a clique. It was so cliché. I can't believe I used that word, the more I act like prep, the more I begin to become one. But I couldn't blow my cover. I finally saw a mocha skinned male sitting at a table. Eating like a pig and sat with four other people.

I walked over casually and immediately gained glares from the stoic woman in all black. I gave a glare of my own and she placed her eyes somewhere else. She placed one of her hands on his right shoulder and he immediately looked up. A surprised look on his face. His friends looked confused as he picked up the light weight girl and spun her around easily.

"Yo who's the girl? Are you two timing me Snoozles?" a girl in different shades of green questioned.

"Gross," Katara and Sokka said in unison and gave a small laugh. Sokka held my arm and smiled.

"Guys this is my younger sister Katara. We've been separated two years."

"You're only a year older Sokka, seriously." I snorted.

"That's _your_ sister? She's hot!" Zuko blurted then immediately blushed as he heard Mai give a small growl. I gave a silent laugh and swallowed.

"You must be Zuko Agni, Mai Daggers, Aang Makani, and the famous Toph Beifong," I announced pointing to each of them as I said their names. I noticed their bewildered faces and gave a small smile. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"I… did my research. I was going to The Arctic Academy back at home." I said grabbing the only available seat which was by the handsome man named Aang.

"COOL! You went there?! I've always wondered what it was like." Aang confessed a sad look on his face.

"But you look like a nomad… grey eyes." I said.

"Yeah I am a nomad therefore my parents traveled. My mom went to that school I was just wondering what it was like."

"It's cold so it kind of makes you sick. But they have the best hardcore instructors." During the five minutes of lunch I learned little things about the group. They had a small band, they were all roommates courtesy of Toph Beifong, and they sold one record already.

"So what about you blue eyes got anything interesting to share?" Toph questioned. I gave a loud sigh then a frown deepened as I felt a muscular hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a man with scruffy brown hair and a smirk on his lips. A cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Jet go away." Zuko growled.

"Shut it Agni!" Jet snapped and kept my hand where it was.

"Now you wanna go and _study_ little girl," he whispered in my ear. My instincts kicked in and I easily bit him into the hand drawing blood. He yelped in pain as I stood.

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled angrily. I smiled proud of myself. He threw a punch that I easily dodged, and I grabbed his hand flipping him over making his head crash into the hard floor. I checked his pulse and smiled.

"He's fine he'll be unconscious for ten minutes." I explained getting ready to walk off. My brother followed and invited me to live at Toph's which I happily accepted, and continued walking.

"Yeah boss she's finally arrived. We got eyes on her." A man in black whispered into his cellphone and closed it.

**So what do you guys think? Do you like this new action and kick ass Kataang? Anyway leave reviews they keep me alive. Give me ideas etc. Also I took a total of three pregnancy tests today I've been feeling sick! **

**The results of the test were…**

**Hehe you have to find out on the next chapter…**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greeting my fellow reviewers. First off I just want to say thank you so much for reviewing this story, it means a lot. Now that said I know I need to fix a few grammatical errors, which I will… but not yet. I'll be sure to skim over my chapters to make sure I add commas and all that other crap in the right places :P Lastly I figured I could add more of Katara's background story into this so this is a flashback story. Maybe I will give you the other's as well not to sure yet….**

**Pregnancy Test News: Is a big negative! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:TLA… if I did I would buy every shoe there is… yes even the ugly ones. **

**The Vigilantes **

**Chapter 2**

"_So let me get this straight. You're going to an all girls' camp five miles away?" Sokka questioned his baby sister as she began to pack five sets of clothes. Her older sibling had been giving her a drill for the last two weeks about going to this camp. Truth be told she was actually going to the Arctic Water Tribe Facility, to be an assassin. She was fifteen now and was eligible to go and learn. She looked at her brother as she finally closed her suitcase. _

"_Sokka I'll be fine it's an advanced math camp for girls, only!" she explained putting emphasis on 'only'. He gave another huff and placed a hand on her shoulder his expression going from suspicious to sadness and sincerity. _

"_Be careful I already lost half of my family I don't want to loose you too." He said softly and gave his sister a hug. Katara wrapped her arms around her brother and finally walked out the room, suitcase in hand, her brother following right behind her, a look of worry still on his face. Katara smiled as she hugged both of her grandparents. _

"_So how long are you staying at this camp exactly?" Gran-Gran questioned the sixteen year old. _

"_One year." Katara replied and a gasp was heard from her sibling. _

"_A year, are you kidding me? What exactly are you doing in this camp?" he demanded. _

"_Sokka stop being a blabbering sea-lion. I'll be fine this is just a really advanced camp," Katara started hoping her lie was believable. She swallowed before continuing her lie. "Plus mom and dad would be happy that I'm thinking of my future ahead of time." She hated to use the death of her parents to her advantage, but she was doing this for them! She would be the greatest assassin and avenge her parents; she made a promise, to them. Her father taught her words meant nothing unless you put them into action, and that's what she intended to do. _

_Before anymore over-protective brother instincts could add on to the situation they all heard the horn of a bus blow twice. Katara smiled and hugged her family. _

"_I'll be back, soon. Don't worry so much. I love you, guys." She said and finally walked out the small house. Her boots were immediately in snow and she smiled running to the bus. The only one who knew exactly where she was going was Pakku, and right now he regretted his decision. The blue clad teen finally entered the bus and swallowed. She saw a total of fifteen people on the bus and started to wonder if they were going to be the only ones at the school. She finally sat by a girl who liked twice her age, and the bus finally took off. _

_**1 hour later**_

_The bus had finally stopped moving and the mocha skinned teenager had to hold back a gasp of complete awe. The facility was huge; not to mention beautiful. The outside was painted an ice blue; it looked like as if the building was made of ice itself. She saw blue banners that had the water tribe symbol on it. Overall the most attractive part was the large dome. Katara felt nervousness lurch as she was finally escorted off the bus. She stood in a line that was straight across, and waited anxiously. _

_The blue eyed woman saw a man with grey hair and he wore a blue parka a look of displeasure on his face. He held a cane in his right hand it looked like it was about to snap in his tight grip. He frowned and continued to walk closer until he stopped squinting at each and everyone of the newcomers. _

"_Welcome to the Arctic Water Tribe Facility. Here we want the best, if you do not succeed you will be killed trying to. This is a place of discipline and order. Your classes are considered by rank. You fools are beginners, novices, nobody's. I am Master Fong Hue the headmaster of this place, and a teacher as well. I want perfection!" he yelled all in one breath. Katara wanted to squirm but couldn't show weakness. It was as if the man had read her mind. He walked up to Katara. His brown eyes murderous. _

"_No signs of weakness!" he ordered and backed away. His still kept his eyes on me. "Kiyahn! Kunla!" he yelled. Suddenly a black clad female and male walked forth. Looks murderous and void. _

"_Yes Master Fong Hue?" the male asked bowing as he did so. _

"_Show these weaklings to their rooms. Kunla you show the females. Kiyahn you show the males. Dismissed!" the old man finally wobbled back into the large facility leaving the newcomers behind to fend for themselves. The girls followed the auburn haired Kunla inside. When you entered it looked so plain instead of magnificent as Katara thought it would be. The floors were white and tiled and the walls were white as well. _

_After walking down four different corridors Katara was shown her room. She bowed to the woman slightly. _

"_The meetings for you newcomers are in another hour. You are to dress your outfit and only wear that one piece of clothing!" she commanded and left. Katara walked inside the small room. It only had things they thought were necessary; a twin sized bed, dresser, desk, and a small mirror plastered to the wall. She finally looked to see a black long sleeved high collared shirt, black pants, lastly she saw some black boots. She slipped on the outfit and sighed. This would be her life._

_**1 hour later**_

_When I entered the room with my fellow newcomers we were put on the west side standing in a straight line. I noticed four other lines of other people, who were probably veterans. My eyes roamed until I saw a man in another line, he was at least two years older than me. He was handsome his skin was a nice mixture of tan, while he had dark brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. He stood tall as his master inspected him. Finally we saw Headmaster grumpy pants, come to center stage holding his cane. He wore a look more bitter than before. _

"_Welcome my veteran students I would like you all to meet the new weaklings of the chain." The headmaster snarled. Katara shivered as she could feel a pair of eyes on her, she looked up to see, a woman. She had dark blue eyes and black hair pulled into a braid. She gave a quick snort before moving to the next student beside me. _

"_I want each of you newcomers to introduce yourselves and tell us something about you that made you want to join." _

_After several "newcomers" told their story it was Katara's turn. She stood tall but felt as if she were going to turn into a puddle of embarrassment. She felt all eyes on her as the headmaster told her to introduce herself. She stepped forward and bowed slightly. _

"_I am Katara. I am here to avenge deaths." I stated without shame. I went back into line and bowed again. The class was like an orientation and I had learned so much about the others. Finally the headmaster had requested me to see him, and I obliged. _

_**Headmasters office**_

"_Headmaster Fong Hue you wished to see me?" Katara questioned as she stepped into his large overly decorated office. He gave a motion for the teenager to sit. She did as told and sat on the embroidered cushion. Fong Hue sat In his chair and licked his lips. A look of curiosity on his face. _

"_I understand you are here to avenge someone." He stated truthfully. _

"_I am, I will not hide it." She retorted hotly. _

"_Strong spirit like your mother once was. Her name was Kya was it not? She was one of my best student's along with your father Hakoda." He explained grabbing documents. Katara scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. She didn't want to get her hopes up of someone who actually knew her parents past. _

"_I don't like to be lied to, headmaster." She snapped. _

"_I don't either young one." He said truthfully and set the documents down on his desk. "The moment I found out about the passing of your parents I promised Tui and La I would do everything I could to help. And this is what I wish to help you with. I shall train you personally." He announced. _

"_Really?" I questioned. He nodded and from then on we had a deal. _

_**5 months later**_

_Katara had turned sixteen last month. She had also become an expert assassin well in the arts of one. She was a class four, when this year ended, she would be a pro. She walked through the halls as she had just finished a fight with the other veterans. She gasped bumping into someone and only saw it was the man with the alluring green eyes. Even after being here a total of five months she never got his name. _

"_I'm sorry." She said truthfully. _

"_You need to be." He scoffed and started to walk off. She suddenly remembered headmaster's words. She had to confront the situation. She side stepped and stood right in front of him. A look of irritation spread across his face, as did hers. She placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. _

_After her calming breath she began to walk to her next class which would be surprisingly being a teaching assistant for class three. She felt a swell of pride as she entered the room and she immediately earned bows except for the green eyed one. She didn't care she was an assistant after all. But she didn't understand why the jerk hated her. _

"_Welcome third class veterans as you know I am Master Ling-Ling Hue; daughter of the Headmaster. Today I have bought a class four student to help us today; she is graduating to be a professional in a couple of months." The woman informed. Katara smiled and bowed to the students. For the whole hour she was there she answered simple questions until the green eyed one asked a personal one. _

"_So how did your parents exit this world?" he taunted. _

"_Kinshu be silent!" the teacher scolded. It was to late my reflexes decided to kick in and I immediately pinned the man against the wall, holding him by his neck. I made sure to put my fingers on his neck pressure points, giving him less air supply. He still gave me a stern look his face turning red. _

"_My life, my parents, my family, is none of your damn business. I've been kind to you for the longest time or tried to be. But you went to far. Let me ask you a question you son of a bitch." Katara said in a cool but deceptive tone. The boy grunted at her last comment. "I've heard you've been here for a total of five years and yet you're still a class two, you were supposed to be a pro by now. That's a shame, wouldn't you say?" Katara questioned evilly and the boy started to wheeze. _

_She gasped when she heard the wheezing and immediately removed her hand from around his neck and took three steps back. What happened? Did she allow all of her anger to slip out from under her? She shook her head and helped the man up and gave a quiet apology before exiting the room. What had happened over these few months? She was now a monster. _

_**One year over (secret mission)**_

_The Painted Lady "Katara" stood in once again in the facility. She had told her grandparents that she had gone to study over a friend's house. But of course she had a mission and was not happy about it. She stood in her vigilante costume her arms folded over her chest as she glared at the Headmaster. _

"_Headmaster I've went on dangerous missions like this before, why give me a partner now?" she questioned angrily. _

"_You've been on one mission like this. But this one is more dangerous, this man knows exactly what he's doing." The headmaster retorted back hotly. She immediately backed down and saw her partner for the mission. He was in a full white body suit with light blue arrows in certain areas of the costume. He didn't seem happy either, because the room felt as if it was full of tension. _

"_Painted Lady this is Avatar, and vice versa." The headmaster explained introducing the two, masked vigilantes. Katara grimaced behind her mask as she shook hands with the clad white man, and finally was ready to learn of their mission. Headmaster Fong Hue pointed on one of his maps showing them the coordinates of the location. _

"_I need you both to kill a man named Ming Na he owns a business nearby and I want you to end him." Headmaster explained. They noticed the Painted Lady had cringed when he said 'kill'. She was feeling that rush again, becoming a monster. _

"_Headmaster forgive me for asking. But why do we need to… kill him?" she questioned acting as if the word was strangled from her lips. _

"_That does not matter all I need you to do is end him, now! No questions asked." He scolded. "Kiyahn! I need you to ready the vehicles." Headmaster explained and turned back to the team he had assigned. He bowed toward the two and wished them a safe trip. The two vigilantes were lead to the garage where they saw a jet black mustang, ready to drive. _

"_Ooh! Cool! I'm driving!" Avatar exclaimed with excitement. Katara was glad she was wearing a mask the person would have saw her giving him a rude and disgusting grimace. _

"_You're like twelve," she said. _

"_Correction I'm fifteen thank you very much." He growled out. Painted Lady ignored him and entered the driver's side, while he complained on the passenger. The ride took a good two hours and they had finally arrived at their destination. It was heavy on security. The guards had guns, and paced the grounds, sincerity on their faces. Painted Lady and Avatar had ditched their car a mile back giving them better access to the building, and to not risk being caught. _

"_How old are you?" Avatar questioned in a whisper. Painted Lady couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth; she ignored the question, and continued to maneuver inside the building, like the pro she was. She clicked the earpiece in her ear and was instantly connected with the A.W.T.F. _

"_This is Painted Lady code B02. I need coordinates on a male his name is, Ming Na." she whispered staying in the shadows. Avatar had his arms folded as he waited patiently for the girl to give him some of the information she had gained. She finally disconnected the com-link and looked at the masked teen. _

"_He's in the north corridor I suggest we make it quick!" she ordered. Avatar was already down the hall and she followed close behind. She told him they should slow down. He disobeyed her orders and immediately ran into a large and muscular guard. Avatar did a swerve to the side avoiding the guard swiftly. _

"_Avatar I need you to complete the mission. I can handle this bastard!" Painted Lady seethed. The fifteen year old did as commanded but more cautious this time. She was so focused on him getting away she didn't see the guard was headed straight for her, thus holding her against the wall, by her neck._

'_I guess what goes around comes around.' She thought to herself as she remembered putting Kinshu in this position, except Katara's feet were off the ground, causing her passage way to be completely without air. The man put more pressure on her throat and she started to choke vehemently but, kept her sounds to herself. She couldn't do anything because the man had a good hold on her neck. _

"_**Don't give them the satisfaction!" she heard a voice yell. She imagined it was her father giving her advice. **_

_Katara silently thanked her father remembering not to show one sign of weakness. She looked down to see a knife sticking downward in his pocket and felt it was the perfect opportunity before she died from lack of oxygen. _

"_You ready to die, do you have a death wish?" the guard cackled. Katara was able to manage two words that slipped from her lips. _

"_Fuck. You." She growled. She raised her foot to a certain angle and jammed it down onto the knife's hilt. The man screamed as blood started to stain his pants and remembered he had left a knife in his pants; for cooking. *lol* Painted Lady smiled as his hold weakened. She raised both of her legs professionally and raised her feet to his temples; she easily knocked him back, as she used both her feet to collide with his head. _

"_Bitch." He seethed as he was ready to attack. She had no time to collect her breaths. She only ran straight forward and gave him a blow to the temple, rendering him unconscious. _

"_Bastard," she breathed out. She finally ran to catch up with Avatar and saw he had the man who was leaning against the other side of the office walls. Pleading. _

"_I have a wife and three children!" he pleaded again. Avatar felt depression hit him hard. _

"_Do you know a man named Fong Hue? Do you know why he wants you dead?" she questioned locking the office door, pulling out her gun. _

"_M-Maybe he wants the virus I created or maybe he just doesn't like me." The man stuttered. Painted Lady scoffed and shook her head ready to pull the trigger if her partner didn't. But she felt sympathy. _

"_Where is the virus?" she questioned walking closer. _

"_In m-my pocket!" the man explained. Painted Lady reached inside and grabbed a small vile. She raised a brow curiosity urging through her. The man was frightened anyone can see that. She gave the vial to Avatar and finally sat on the wooden desk. _

"_I understand the pain you would feel even through death if you lost your family." She explained. She grabbed something from her pocket and gave it to him. It was a passport. _

"_Listen to me, and listen well. I want you gone off the grid. You have a reason to live. Don't make me regret this decision." She said. Suddenly the trigger went off and she realized the Avatar had pulled it, shooting the man in the heart._

"_What the hell! He was supposed to live and be with his family!" she cried getting off the desk and looking at Avatar. _

"_He was supposed to die! If we didn't do it our heads would be off, or worse. I did you a favor, now let's go." Avatar commanded. She wondered why his attitude had changed all of a sudden. Painted Lady scoffed. _

"_No I'm not going back I'm going home. I swear if I ever see you again I will not hesitate to kill you. This man had a chance, and you took it away." She scowled and disappeared into the shadows. She thought she would never see him again but life was always a bite out of your ass. But surprises were sweeter. _

_-Next Morning- _

_Katara slipped her high collared shirt over head and finally emerged from her room. Her eyes held dullness and were void to the world. She couldn't stop thinking about that man's innocent pleading for mercy. She didn't understand why he had to be killed off. Today she intended to find out. Headmaster had invited her to tea which she humbly agreed too. _

_She sat on the small ottoman and swallowed nervously. She stood and bowed when he entered the room, giving his apologies on being a few seconds, late. _

"_Something is wrong? What is it pupil?" he questioned noticing her usual perkiness and optimism wouldn't be intriguing him today. She was still standing giving a murderous look at him, which he returned. _

"_Headmaster I've always respected you enough to do your biddings, killing off people." She started. "I want to know why I had to kill that innocent man, the way he was pleading; you could tell, he did nothing! So why kill him?" Katara questioned. _

"_How dare you! How dare you confront and question me. I've let you speak freely in some cases but you crossed a line." He retorted drinking his tea. _

"_No headmaster. You crossed a line. That man was innocent and you had me end his life. He had a wife and kids and that was ripped away, I will not stop asking this question until you give me an answer. Why did you want him to be killed?" she questioned angrily. _

"_Things happen young pupil. Some that you would not understand. I suggest you leave now." He managed. Katara stood taller her hands behind her back. _

"_No. I will not leave. I know exactly what you're doing. I know about you. Your wife killed in a raid, your child gunned down. It was all your fault because of the life you were living. Now you seek revenge on anyone who has a successful career, and family. I'm not doing this again." Katara seethed heading toward the door. _

"_Oh you've figured it out. Congratulations pupil. I taught you well."_

"_Yes you did. It's a shame because your own skill can be used against you. I could murder you right now, but I'm a better person than you. The reason I came was to avenge my parents, which I'm going to do. But you're killing innocent people off. You're a lonely bastard. Good bye Headmaster." She said. _

"_And if you send your men after me. They will be sent back to you in boxes, cut into shreds." Katara promised. She faced the headmaster one last time, before closing the door behind her. She had finally freed herself and started a journey to hunt down Yon Rha. _

**Present Day**

Class had finally ended and Katara was walking down the halls feeling happy. She had gotten a few leads on Yon Rha, thanks to Pakku. She couldn't wait to gun down the man who killed her mother. She still was in mystery who could have assassinated her dad, but pushed all thoughts aside when she saw her brother smiling also.

"What's up with you?" she questioned anxiously.

"We're having a house party at Toph's it's going to be awesome." He said doing an air guitar.

Great this party would be the death of me.

**End of chapter 2**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I thank you for reviewing this story. Next one will be the house party where some secrets are revealed. **

**Please review. **

**P&L **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, how's it goin'? Good I hope. Here goes a new chapter, and Avatar Gita is now an official member of fanfiction! Whoo hoo! *Applause* I also appreciate the PM's that she sent me asking me questions. So I can answer it on here :) This proves that I won't maliciously bite your head off. OR WILL I FUCKING DO IT!? No just kidding :) **

**Answer to Avatar Gita's question: Katara and Aang were assigned to go on a covert mission together for the facility leader, who wanted a man (innocent) dead. When they had arrived, Katara had planned on sparing the man's life, since he had a wife and children, but sadly he was shot by Avatar/Aang. She promised she would kill **_**him**_** next time she sees him. It was emotional to her, especially since her mother was in the same position and killed. Therefore Katara's choice to spare the man, was linked emotionally to her deceased mother… does that make sense?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA. It pisses me off that we have to keep posting this!**

**P.S. don't hate me, but I'm postponing the house party once again. It's hard to come up with a chapter that coincides with a house party, so I need to think about that one. -_- **

**But you get to see some Painted Lady and Avatar action, and just plain Kataangy-ness. I might come up with a cute fandom name for them like… Painted Avatar… heh… just an idea… **

**Chapter 3 **

I was excited that the house party had been cancelled. I mean what was there to celebrate! Absolutely nothing, thank you very much. I was tying up the laces on my shoes, and did a long calf-length stretch. It was six in the morning a perfect time to enjoy the fresh autumn air, before school. My mind was still going through the motions of the man that I killed on the train. Even as an assassin you still might have, private feelings. My emotions went wild when his guts had been splattered on the tree, from impact. I wasn't a monster I did feel things, but I concealed them… kind of like gloom and doom; Mai. My life at the A.W.T.F. was not one I was proud of. After I find that bastard for killing my mother, the Painted Lady will cease to exist. The pacing of my steady footsteps was like miniature dance steps. Oh how I cherished these moments. I also had in headphones listening to my MP3. I was listening to my daily class on being an assassin. It was required by Pakku, who feared I would let my guard down at the wrong time. So not true!

I gasped angrily as I bumped into someone and went into a fighting stance. So much for "not letting my guard down" don't say a word! My eyes were in relief and my heart began to pump fast as I saw who it was, but I was also filled with pure shock! Sokka, Toph, Mai, Aang, and Zuko were in jogging clothes. Well the girls' were but the men were shirtless. I looked at my brother's six pack and gasped in amusement. Of all people in the WHOLE world my brother had abs! I noticed they disengaged their fighting position as well, and stared. Especially a certain nomad. I raked my hand through my sweaty hair, and smiled nervously.

"H-Hey guys what are you doing out here?" I questioned.

"Just a morning jog, little sis!" Sokka beamed. My brother was such a liar, and not a good one, but I shook it off. I wondered why they were staring at me like I had been shot, and my eyes widened. I was such a damn idiot. I forgot that I was in a one shouldered shirt that was two inches above my belly button. My scar was no longer concealed. When I had been in a "battle" exercise I had earned a long scar. It stretched from my abdomen to my ribcage. I instantly put my hand on it, but of course it lacked to conceal.

"What the hell happened?" I was expecting my brother to question it, but instead it was Aang. I rolled my eyes, and lied.

"I fell on a rough patch of ice, in the poles. Nothing major, it happened when you left, Sokka." I said looking into my brother's eyes. He knew I was lying as well, but he left it alone. I swallowed as they led me to the Jasmine Dragon. A simple but beautiful tea shop on Upper Ring Avenue, it felt so put together. We sat down to order tea and for once I felt safe, it was a family environment. My phone did its selected beep as it received a text. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and clicked on the private text.

***You've been tracking me for a while, I've noticed. If you wish to see me, meet me by the pier.***

I placed my phone back into my pocket and frowned. Definitely a trap! But I had to know, I needed to see the man that killed my mom. I looked at the gang who were now making orders up at the counter, sharing conversation with a rounded and elderly man. Thanks! I can easily exit. I grabbed my bag and easily left the shop, in a swift movement. I walked in a fast pace but no fast enough to draw suspicions. I grabbed my loved PDA from my pocket and clicked 'voice.'

"Tell me where the pier is!" I commanded.

"Approximately five minutes away, south from here." The robotic and automated voice said. I turned it off, and walked into a department store. Their bathrooms were large enough for me to change, and they had a window that led out back. I quickly changed in one of the stalls, putting on my mask, I vanished out the window. Pier here I come!

* * *

**Aang POV**

The minute I turned to go and sit back down, the beauty was gone. Sokka began to panic, and Toph tried to soothe him, with her "toph love" There was something strange about the younger and more attractive sibling, it's as if I had seen her before. Total Déjà Vu you could say. We sat back down at the table, and we all came to the conclusion, that she had went to school early. Like she always does. But this wasn't the matter at hand, we needed to discuss some private things, without her anyway.

"I think we're being total jerks keeping a secret such as this, from your sister… the only family you have left," Mai said in her usual boring monotone, but she meant what she said. I started to notice, she thought of Katara as a part of the group… as family. She was very protective of the new woman that had joined their group, and he felt that building a stronger foundation of family.

"No!" I heard Sokka growl angrily. "She's my sister and I refuse to put her in danger! That is completely not up for conversation!" he growled once again. I knew his friends' life-stories, but Sokka's really touched my heart, at times. When the born arctic man had left the poles, he had joined an organization, or an agency, to find the killer of his mother Kya. I had seen a picture of his mother and she was very beautiful. Our arguments came to a cease when we heard a text being sent. Sokka held up a cell phone so we could see.

***You've been tracking me for a while, I've noticed. If you wish to see me, meet me by the pier.***

We quickly left the tea shop and went in search for the pier without question.

* * *

**Katara (POV)**

My instincts were correct as usual, but who could doubt them. This was a total trap, and I had fallen for it! The sneaky little bastard had knocked me on the ground. He had hit me pretty hard, making me a bit dizzy, and I could hardly stand. My whole body hurt, as if he had used chi blocking! I finally had the courage to look up, and gasped as I saw him holding a thick butcher knife, ready to impale it into my forehead. What a trademark from Yon Rha. Suddenly the man fell over, screaming and clutching his side. My eyes darted to a couple of masked figures, who walked into the light, and my eyes only came in contact with one that was familiar.

"You!" I growled accusingly, standing to my feet.

"Are you the woman who sent me the text?!" the man in blue and white questioned angrily.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I questioned honestly confused. I growled as the older man punched me in the jaw. I back flipped and then rubbed the place where he had hit. My mask could take some hits, but not this one. That hurt!

"What the fuck is your problem? I don't even know you. The only one I know is in white!" I explained truthfully dodging the punches that were thrown at me. "So back off! I received a similar text-" I was cut off as the masked marauder finally gave me a left hook, to the face, once again. I stumbled and placed my hand on my covered face, and sighed.

"Look I don't know who you are, but I received a text too!" I yelled. His friends ran up as fast as they possibly could. She was trying to restrain herself from killing Avatar. Her heart still raced as she thought of him killing that innocent man. Ugh! Seriously every time I see him I want to knock his brains out… but it is only the second time I've seen him, so I laid off. There were five total members and they looked intriguing. They must have noticed my stare even behind the mask, and the one in black and silver introduced all of them.

"I'm Black Dagger," she started pointing to herself. "This is Blind Bandit, Boomerang Boy, Blue Spirit, and finally-"

"Avatar," I growled. The man gave a flirtatious wave and I only scoffed. Suddenly we heard a ticking noise, and we looked at each other in unison.

"Bomb!" we all screamed. We ran for the large opened spaced window that apparently had no glass, since it was the pier. We quickly ran toward it, and jumped. We were at least fifty feet in the air, it was exhilarating. Boomerang Boy threw something on the ground beneath is, and it puffed up into an air bed. When we fell it hardly broke impact, and we groaned.

"You know you should get another air bag… capsule," Blind Bandit muttered angrily.

"Yes you should Ex-Agent 24R!" a deep voice said. This guy was totally into earth kingdom styles. His mustache was long, and he wore a green outfit, with gold embroidery.

"Long Feng… what do you want?" Boomerang Boy questioned.

"Oh nothing…. I just want all six of you to come with me… or be forced. Second option we can just sedate you…" he smirked evilly. All of a sudden I felt a needle go into my arm, I looked over to see that the others had fallen, and so did I. Knocked out, and unconscious.

I do remember the last words that came from my mouth.

"Stupid bastard," I whispered going down with a smirk on my face, as I saw his angered look.

To be continued…

* * *

**Did you guys like it! This chapter is dedicated to Jade's One of A Kind, and Avatar Gita. Thanks so much guys… all of you! Love you! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll! Here goes this next chapter, and I need more reviews! This is the continuance of the last chapter, and the house party. Avatar Gita and I talked about it, and she gave me some pretty cool ideas. ;) Thanks Gita! One more **_**tiny **_**detail, I'm adding a girl OC the same age as Aang. Um… there going to be in a relationship, but don't worry too much about it. I just did it to add more interest to the story. Unlike most girls' this girl is going to be nice and sweet, and understand later attractions that he has towards Katara. Jealousy ensues…**

**Forgive me if there are typos. **

**New OC- Lan Kuniko. Lan (Orchid or flower) Kuniko (child from the farm) Her name is pronounced the way it sounds ;) **

**New OC- Chang Kuniko**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotting of this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

The first thing I knew was that I had been thrown into a large office space. The "masked marauders" in the same area as me were sitting, as calmly as they could in their seats. My eyes immediately flashed to the man who had sedated us. He wore a cool smirk and I didn't like it. Then my eyes turned to a man with messy brown hair, and he wore a green jump suit, with a golden symbol, etched onto the chest part of the suit. He was gorgeous but I could tell by the look in his brown eyes, he was no good. I stood slowly and dusted off my suit. I was clearly suspicious I mean we were practically kidnapped. But who cares anyway... note the sarcasm. When his brown eyes finally met mine I had to hold back a growl. I knew who this guy was, Jet! Yes I used to date this egotistic, maniacal, jerk. But he was sweet when I first knew him, and pretty good as a… "Lover" I guess? Oops I forgot to tell you guys, that Jet and I used to be an item; for a short while. You know the same one, who I beat up in the lunchroom, on my first day, at the University? That's the one! My look was sinister behind my mask, as I heard the own heels of my boots, clicking as I observed the room.

"Calm down Painted Lady you're in safe hands," the younger man said through his smirk. He never knew me as 'Katara' but as my counterpart Painted Lady. I know kinky that I wore a mask during out intimate sessions, but who cares. As long as my identity remained safe, I don't care. Since I was still on edge I leaned against the, ugly dark green wall, my arms folded over my chest.

"So what do you want with us, Mustache Man?" Boomerang Boy questioned, rubbing his masked chin. This man reminded me of my brother **(What a coincidence…)** which was weird, considering no one should be able to replace my older, over-protective, and idiotic brother. The thought made me chuckle to myself. The older male who kidnapped us looked as if he was in his late forties. His mustache was long and it made me quiver, his look was insanity mixed with a coolness that freaked me out. Was I the only one thinking about everyone's characteristics?

"Calm down children you're in a completely safe place," he said in his calm voice grabbing files. He finally pointed to Jet and introduced him. "this is my right hand man, his name is Sniper and he can be very… deadly at times. Unless a female were to coarse him." The older male said slyly looking in my direction. I gave an obscene gesture and I frowned as I heard his deep laughter. He explained that he was a man named Long-Feng, and he worked over twenty years as a Dai Li agent. Those guys were hardcore and did criminal acts, if asked. My mind flashed of different images, back when I was at the facility.

_-Flashback-_

"_Master someone sent this to us. I'm not sure who it's from," young Katara explained. My master told me to open the case and it revealed cut up body parts, and a familiar name-tag that read "Song." Of course Song was from the Earth Kingdom regions and such, but she had heard the A.W.T.F. was a good place, to learn the art of assassination. She happily agreed to go on a mission against a drug-lord but failed epically. She did come back cut up in a silver and lavished suitcase. My bones shivered and I wept for a couple days. Me and Song weren't close like sisters, but we were friends, and partners for a short while. The trauma was too much and I had become consumed by the way she had died. Cut up, and put in a case as if it were a casket. I closed the case and gave it to my headmaster. It was my entire fault actually. The mission was meant for me to take, but of course I was inexperienced and scared. So Song had taken my place happily, and she came back dead. I promised I would become the best assassin there is, especially after all the deaths that I felt that had been on my account. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Painted Lady did you hear a word I said?" Long-Feng questioned slightly offended.

"No. I didn't." I answered simply. He sighed in frustration and explained that a place was open for us here, to join, and I knew how this shit would end up. I headed for the door until he started to talk about my deceased parents, and that he had hidden information. I turned as fast as I could and dashed over behind his desk, slamming him against the wall. Blood rushed through my veins, as I held him by his collar; lifting his feet off the floor, a good three inches. He was in my hands literally, and I had all power. I needed this, to feel this surge again, to hear someone beg. It wasn't me; it was as if my evil counterpart thirst to be fed with screams of horror.

"Put him down. Now!" a voice I didn't expect to hear. It was Avatar! He was one to talk. I growled before giving him my hot retort.

"That's the same thing I said to you on mission three-hundred and forty-two! But you didn't listen! Did you Avatar?" I seethed. I turned back to Long-Feng. My grip becoming tighter.

"Don't bring my parents into this. Ever! Unless I ask about it!" I whispered and let him drop to his feet. I made my way back over to my comfortable place on the wall. After deliberation we all decided that we were going to join this stupid agency. At least I could earn my double agent badge! Jet or as they say "Sniper" walked to each of us giving us a small golden badge, as an identification to enter into this agency. When he got to me he gave a smirk, and handed me the badge. He finally walked past me slowly, and I felt a stinging sensation on my butt, and found out he had hit it!

"You son of-"

"Just let it go Painted Cakes… just let it go!" Blind Bandit said. We walked out of the office and went our **"separate"** ways.

* * *

**Regular POV(1 hour later)**

Her brother's easy persuasion and big baby blues had wrapped Katara into guilt, and she agreed to go to this stupid house party, much to her dismay. She put on the finishing touches of her outfit, which was her comfortable white bolero. **(IN PROFILE LINK)** She had let her hair curl up –for once- and put a head band on the top of her head. Finally she made her way downstairs as she heard the thumping beats of music. It was dramatic and for once she liked the sound of music. Her family was a very musical family, and she enjoyed to sing. She saw many people grinding, dancing, jumping, drinking, and just having fun. The nineteen year old wondered if Toph's parents cared about the party that was going on, but they barely stayed in contact with Toph. Her mind transferred from Toph back to the party, and she walked into the kitchen, pouring her a small glass of water and sipped it casually; tapping her free hand on the counter, thinking about her encounter with the "masked marauders." Avatar was really good-looking, she could tell because of his build and the way that suit hugged his muscular frame. She also couldn't believe she had joined the Dai Li, they were horrible! But she remembered it was for her mother.

"Do you do that all the time when you're nervous?" a familiar male voice questioned. She turned to see Aang standing there with an amused expression etched onto his handsome and chiseled face. She noticed what she was doing. She mentally slapped herself. When she was nervous she did two things; tapped her hand on a hard surface, and if she was drinking anything, she would puff up her cheeks before swallowing the liquid. **(Yes I do both of those things when nervous -_-) **She panicked and tried to make herself look less stupid, and she ended up spitting her water back into the glass, and set it on the counter.

"Do what?" she questioned still tapping her hand on the counter. She drew her hand back and held it, chuckling nervously. This guy really got under her skin, if only he could get _under _something else. She shook the thought away and gave a nervous wave.

"I have no bad habits, Aang." She lied.

"Okay whatever," he whispered and poured him his own glass of the cool and clear liquid. Water could really quench your thirst and it made you think more…heh… "So you enjoying this "wonderful" party?" he questioned sarcasm dripping from his every word. She gave a nod but placed a sarcastic smirk on her lips afterward, and he laughed. She and Aang had become more close than we she first had met him. She talked about some of her travels and he could happily relate. They shared so much in common especially with the death of their parents. Mai suddenly pulled Katara into the living area for her dance, taking her from her conversation with the friendly and handsome nomad. Mai began to dance with her friend, and Katara finally gave in and did a few fluid movements with her mesmerizing and perfect shaped hips. The party was going smoothly until the famous "freedom fighters" walked inside holding beers in each hand, chanting and taking sips. Jet was wearing his usual smirk as he eased his way over to Katara and finally placed a hand on her small wrist.

"You owe me since you knocked me out during lunch," he said smoothly. He wasn't drunk and his breath smelled like mints. She tried to pull back but she had no strength to do so. He was a stronger male after all, and he could snap her wrist, if she tried to run, so instead she tried pulling back without causing a scene, unaware a pair of grey eyes saw the scene.

* * *

**Katara**

The pressure from my wrist was released as I saw Jet fall to the ground clenching his now bruised cheek. I turned to see my savior; Aang. He was so sweet and compassionate, and our friendship was something special. He grabbed my wrist gently examining it shortly, and he grimaced seeing the perfectly tanned skin, turn a deep purple. He immediately picked Jet from the ground, and threw another blow to his nose. The crunch was audible and it made me cringe. Yes I have heard the sounds of bones breaking, and I still wasn't used to it, even if I was one responsible for the bone-breaking. My eyes widened as I saw Jet give back a fiery comeback knocking Aang in the nose with one of his own blood curdling punches. For once I felt compassion, as I saw the man fall to the ground.

"Aang!" I exclaimed, running to his aid. He was holding his nose a stream of curses from his lips. I was worried as I tried to look at the damage, and he only slapped my hand away gently complaining. I stood besides the sitting Aang as Jet was ready to throw more attacks. I noticed that the music was turned down completely and my brother and his friends' were ready to attack if needed.

"Jet stop you can't come in a house that isn't yours and just grab girls and beat on people." I explained giving the option of peace. Suddenly I realized this was a complete ambush. I felt ropes go around my wrists, and I was pulled flying speed toward "Sniper" and he hit me square in the face with his fist, sending me flying into one of the beautiful glass windows. I hit cement but landed on all fours instead, when I had hit the ground, I turned on my side quivering from the pain. They didn't call him sniper for nothing! My arms had been bloodied by the glass and scratches from the ground. I heard screams from inside, the panics, the raises of octaves. I stood slowly and swallowed. From the window I saw Aang, Sokka, Toph, Mai, and Zuko beating on Jet repeatedly at different times, until Mai flew out the window in the former position I was in. Except she wasn't beat up as much. She quickly regained her stance running over to me. Making a fuss about my small cuts and bruises. I shook her off, and walked back into the house. No mercy. I was pissed off right now.

"JET!" I yelled angrily. "You're mine!" I growled audibly and started to attack. Sniper was at least the same level of classification as I was, but I had the upper hand. I did a handstand and kicked my legs downward knocking him onto the ground. Finally I kicked him in the face leaving him unconscious. Finally after I realized he was knocked down and defeated I leaned against one of the walls. The pain shooting through me horribly. Sokka was going to get the police along with Toph, Mai, and Zuko. While Aang and I stayed here. He led me upstairs to a secret and hidden den, in case we were planned to be attacked again. Thank Tui and La the walls were soundproof so no one could hear our conversations.

"Ouch…" I whimpered as he plucked a piece of glass from my skin. Usually I'm not a cry baby, I refuse to be, but that piece had been deep in my skin. Wouldn't you have said "ouch" too?! He dabbed my cuts with a clear salve, and the cool sensation flowed through the cuts. Suddenly some of my blood oozed from the largest cut I had and he gave another curse, and took off his shirt. Revealing a nice and chiseled upper body, he had a six-pack and blushed turning my head away.

"What are you doing?"

He said nothing and only wiped the blood away with his clean white tee-shirt.

"You didn't have to defend me from Jet. I was doing fine by myself." I lied. "Why did you?" I asked in a quieter voice than usual. He placed the tee-shirt on the counter that I was sitting on, and sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. His hair! It was gorgeous. It was dark but instead of its usual style it looked wind-blown thanks to the fight, we had just conquered. No! Stop it! Don't even think about it! We are just friends, close friends. He's the only one I trust besides Sokka. Some of the others were still gaining her trust, and she appreciated it greatly, but needed time to adjust. She was waiting for the younger male to talk and finally he let out another sigh.

"I never had a family before… I've only heard stories about them and I'm not even sure it's true. I was raised in the Western Air Acolyte Facility. Hard life to learn on your own." He explained his voice dark, and angry. It turned me on… No! Stop it, damn it! This was a serious moment a child hood memory that he was sharing with me, and I was willing to listen. He told me about how his parents were killed on a terrorist mission. A bomb had exploded in a building, planted by a Fire Nation Facility squadron. They died in the explosion also, but Aang held a hate I'd never seen before. I scooted off the counter, and gave him a hug, but he pushed me back, a look of anger, sadness, and confusion. Now I was embarrassed, I knew I can never get close to anyone.

"What the hell were you doing?" he questioned angrily. My cut began to bleed again, and I grabbed his shirt, not bother to look at what I was grabbing. "I'm sorry," he whispered trying to reach for me, but I backed away. The gesture was correct, I should never fall in love, or form a crush, or Tui forbid, touch a person! It was a total mistake and I felt horrible. I winced as I placed the shirt on my wound and I swallowed.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you. Good night, Aang." I whispered the last part and made my exit toward the secret hidden door, and made my way upstairs, and walked into my room; closing the door behind me. Tears streamed down my face; not only over Aang, but the loss of my parents, being separated from my brother, the life that I had lived. Pure hell! I shuddered as I finally wiped my tears as I heard the police squads arrive. I just ignored the wailing sirens and lay on the soft and comfortable bed. A couple minutes later I heard knocks on the door, which I ignored.

"Katara the police are here to take a report! Come out!" Sokka ordered. When that didn't work everyone had came up the stairs, banging on the door, giving me soothing words, to try and get me to come down the stairs. I gave an angry huff and left my room door running past everyone down the stairs, to see two police officers that I recognized too well. I stopped in my tracks and swallowed. They were ex-cons and assassins, but they only knew me as my alternate alias… thankfully. My heart thrummed violently as I walked closer.

"Ma'am I'm officer Tamiko, if you would please tell us your point of view?" I obliged and gave him all the details, and finally he dismissed me, and I made a walk for my room, and slammed the door. Getting back into my previous position on the bed, and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next Morning (Katara POV)**

_*Bang*_

"_Open the damned door Agent Kya!" a surly voice yelled as the banging became louder and more consistent. My mother looked at me and told me to run and get my father. But that wasn't what haunted me; it was the loud banging sound on the door. The banging grew closer, and closer, and closer, until a gunshot was heard. _

"NO!" I screamed angrily. My eyes opened and I saw Sokka and the others look at me as if I was losing my insanity. Sweat poured down my face and I realized I had been holding such a tight hold on my pillow, my nails had pierced it. Aang's eyes were downcast still feeling horrible for denying my hug, but I wondered why. I told my friends I was fine, and ran to the bathroom door getting ready for school. After brushing my teeth and showering, I put on my prepped up outfit for the day, and frowned. **(Link in profile)** I had to play the part; it was the only way no one could suspect anything about me. I slipped my arms through my laced bolero, and cringed. I still had a couple of cuts on my arm, but they were unnoticeable. My hair was back straightened… Thank Tui. I put it in a simple style. It was in a pompadour style, and it looked good with my long hair. I emerged from the bathroom and grabbed my black case, and headed down the stairs.

"Someone is a prep," I heard Mai say as I was revealed to my friends. I'm sorry but prep is the only way to go unnoticed, thank you very much. It was Pakku's idea! My heart raced as Aang came into the living room, holding his orange backpack. He didn't even acknowledge me, but gave a hearty good-morning to everyone else. The tension would snap in a few seconds, and I would not be held responsible.

"Sugarqueen you riding with us? The hummer is a smooth ride!" Toph explained chuckling a little as Sokka placed an arm around her tiny waist. I saw Aang give an annoyed look, and I did my counts to ten before I responded.

"No. I wouldn't want to be a problem," I said then my eyes were glued to his and he met my stare. "I'll walk." And then I left out of the Beifong manor and outside. The fresh air consumed me. I loved seasons like this; I had only endured cold weather. I am a pole girl… wait that didn't sound right! I'm a girl from the poles? Whatever! I continued to walk until I was at the University, seeing the gang was already there. My eyes narrowed, as I saw a cute black haired woman talking to Aang. A flirty smile on her pink lips. She was clearly a cheerleader; hence the outfit. A midriff shirt, short skirt, and glittered sneakers. She was perfect! My heart stopped as I felt something hard bump into my back, and I almost fell forward. My brother calling my name, but fortunately someone was holding me up by grabbing my arm gently.

"Sorry," he said. I turned to see a man at least three inches taller than me. He was lanky but still had muscle definition. His hair was black and in a shag hairstyle. His skin was one shade lighter than mine, a tone between pale and bronzed. His eyes captivated me. They were grey and I was left in shock. Nomads have grey eyes! I played the situation off cool, and shrugged his hand off gently.

"It's fine. You must be new here?" I questioned. What was I saying! I was new here too, but I learned the school pretty well, thanks to my handy hacker, that hacks into the very halls of this university. Go technology! He gave an embarrassed nod as he handed me one of my books that had fallen, out of my hand.

"I can show you around. We might even have the same classes," I smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Katara."

He took my hand and shook it. "I'm Chang, nice to meet you," he stated. The two of us began talking and I ignored the surprised look from my brother and friends, and a glare from Aang. I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was just showing this lost soul around the school. Give me a break!

* * *

**Regular POV (Lunch Time)**

Katara had been showing Chang around most of the day until they finally hit their last thing on the list. The cafeteria! Katara walked over to the large table and sat with her friends, Chang right behind her. She looked across from her and saw the giggly cheerleader whispering in Aang's ear. A large grin on his face.

"We're trying to eat! Lay off the romance Lan!" Chang scolded. Everyone had quickly learned to know the siblings; Lan and Chang. Katara gave a silent prayer of thanks in her head and looked in her advanced math book. The teacher had been hard on her and challenged her since she never got one answer wrong, on her work… NEVER! Suddenly Katara froze as she heard the words that slipped from Lan's lips.

"So Aang when can we go on our one month official date?" she cooed.

"You broke the code!" Zuko and Sokka yelled pointing accusingly at their grey eyed friend.

"Happy cheerleader is dating Aang?" Mai questioned gloomily.

"This is a fucked up day!" added Toph.

"Date as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chang questioned angrily. That only left Katara to make a comment which sounded dumb on her lips, but it was the only words that could form.

"What?"

* * *

**BOOM! So how was that! Please review you guys, I need to know how you feel and what opinions you have. I won't be updating until next month. So I need reviews to go on! Love you!**

**~P&L~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone -_-**

**Sorry for the late update but I had a frustrating and sad time, this week. So sorry if this chapter seems a bit…lumpy? So please forgive me. The funeral was horrible, I was a wreck, and couldn't sleep for a couple days. Not to mention I was alone. No one came with me! So I am pissed off let's all hope I can write and comments my rage in this chapter AND not rush it! If you guys feel that I've rushed in some chapters let me know how I can improve, but I think I've been doing well. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing we are all quite sure of this and after this chapter I am done saying this, be warned. **

**Chapter 5**

Did Lan really just say what everyone at the lunch table heard? Katara was the main one hoping this was just a crazy obsession the woman had with Aang. Her attraction of Aang had plummeted to the ground she stood on, and her shocked expression was quickly concealed. She then started to see why they might be dating and her self-esteem started to lower. Maybe Aang was into girls' with short hairstyles. Lan was a queen of perfection. Her black hair touched the back of her neck, and her skin was flawless, and her cheer leading outfit looked amazing on her. She didn't have a lot of curves, but she had enough to attract the men around the school. But that leads to Katara. A trained but beautiful and well-kept together killer, born in the arts, and yet she couldn't find one guy to simply love and cherish. The others she had just fucked them senseless, and then they had nothing else to talk about. She considered them sex partners. She only had two! Jet and the other one whose guts had exploded on a tree, during the train ride fight. She was snapped from her stupor and managed to choke out a reply.

"Really?" she questioned putting on a surprised façade. "That's…great!" she added nonchalantly. Lan only gave a smile of thanks, and finished cooing over the anniversary. Everyone at the table was consuming themselves in the revealed couple's tension, and Katara could take no more. So Aang and she were friends but she was planning to tell him she would like to be something more. The brown-haired beauty rose from her seat and grabbed her backpack, swinging it on her right shoulder. This is what happened! Every time she let her guard down she was attacked emotionally. Before she could leave, she heard a perky Lan's voice.

"Katara a little birdie told me you can dance." The woman smirked. "How would you like to be a cheerleader?" she questioned. Katara's head instantly snapped to her brother who was now on a vigorous mission; stuffing food down his throat so he could not speak. Instead he met her challenging glare, and quivered, as he stared at her icy blue eyes. That was only a secret between the two of them. As a small girl before her parents died, Katara would always dance for her family, and she was quite good at it. Now being a fully fledged killer she was more flexible. Her brother finally broke her glances and went back to shoving food into his mouth, and having small conversation with a suspicious Zuko.

"I used to but I don't absorb myself in games." Katara stated simply.

"Well if you are good I suggest you add some of your service to help our team." Lan explained. "Plus all routines need to be special for all of admirers, especially my Aangy waangy!" the woman cooed and pinched her complaining boyfriend's cheek. Katara gave a small wave and finally made an exit from the cafeteria. She found her way to her locker and started to grab her botany book. The thought of dancing made her heart chill at the thought. What was there to dance for? When her parents died, she had died emotionally. She remembered the way her parents would watch her with such pleasure when she danced. A small smile formed on her lips as she recalled a past memory.

_The song was being played fluently by her father who was singing through his polar buffalo horn. Four year old Katara was in a traditional water tribe outfit, dancing and giving praise to Tui and La. Her parents watched her with passion, and it made her do her jumps and flicks higher. She finally ended the routine with a twirl and finally a bow. _

"_You were so beautiful honey!" Hakoda said grabbing his squealing daughter. _

"_I'm going to be a dancer one day! Just for you and daddy!" a younger Katara promised. _

Katara closed her locker door after she threw her backpack in carelessly. Watching one practice couldn't possibly hurt. The native walked down the halls of the school and finally walked outside in the fields. She could see Toph, Sokka, Mai, Zuko, and Aang sitting on the bleachers, watching the cheerleaders with little interest. The only reason Toph wanted to watch was to tease the girls and throw eggs at their uniforms; which she had gotten three weeks of suspension for. Lan was leading the group with the largest smile plastered on her small lips, and she was shaking her pom-poms; and it wasn't the furry objects in her hands. Seriously every time the girl turned around she would shake her ass, for Aang. Not that she had anything back there in the first place. Katara walked forward ready to sit on the bleachers until two friendly women in cheer outfits came up to her.

One had russet colored hair, while the other had tea brown colored hair.

"Hi I'm Suki." The russet haired woman said.

"I'm Jin! We're on the cheerleading team, and we're in the green divisions." The other said. Katara raised a brow at the two. Giving them a questioning glance.

"We think you should join. I mean you seem like you're pretty flexible." Jin complimented. Katara shook her head violently, and that's when Lan walked over. That same grin on her face, and confident stride. Her hands on her hips that were covered by the black training uniform. She looked ditzy enough when she was just standing, but when she put the manicured tip of her nail in her mouth, and bit on it gently, she really played the part.

"Come on. I'm sure you're great." She complimented. "Plus Toph already signed your name under the squad, so you're one of us."

There was no arguing now but Katara would get Toph back for that one. The world was about to end when Jin held up a tiny black uniform, that consisted of a midriff cleavage popping black shirt, and short black skirt.

"Hell to the no! I'm not dressing like that! Either I wear a less boob popping shirt, or I'm not doing it."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Katara whispered to herself. They had easily persuaded her by promising to let her wear leggings under the skirt, it wasn't much of a difference, but Katara appreciated their effort and decided to do a simple routine tryout with Suki and Jin. Those two had been in the squad for a least a year now, and they knew their way around the ropes. The three women walked to the center of the field and listened to the way Lan wanted them to do the routine.

"Now I want you to just shake it! Show me those hips through your movements." Lan ordered.

The other half of the gang was sitting on the bleachers listening to the demand. But Sokka only tutted to out loud.

"Why did you do that for?" Zuko questioned his friend.

"My sister is sweet, kind, and well…a virgin." He stated. "Quite frankly she can't move her hips the way Lan wants her too, and that makes a brother proud." He calculated.

"Doesn't look like that from here." Mai said gloomily. Sokka did a double take and gasped in pure shock, seeing his baby sister grinding her hips in the sultriest way, possible. It was to sultriest for Sokka's tastes and he ran down quickly, yelling at any man giving cat calls, and hollers, toward his sister. Katara finally finished by doing her hips in gyrating motions, and finally turned giving her a leg a quick in the air. But instead of feeling the crisp air on her foot, she felt hard muscle being connected with her foot. She gasped seeing her brother screaming in the most over dramatic way possible. He gripped his jaw and cried uncontrollably.

"DAMN IT! OH! MY LOOKS, MY BEAUTIFUL DAMNED LOOKS! THEY ARE RUINED, THANKS TO YOUR BONY FOOT!" he cried in pain. Katara turned to the shocked team and Lan gave a small smile.

"That's enough practice today." She said in her usual perky tone. Her cheer squad smiled and did a cute jump in the air before disbanding. The only ones that remained were the gang, including Suki, Lan, and Jin. They were all tending to an upset and rolling on the ground Sokka. Toph had "gently" thrown an ice pack on his face, and he scowled at her, but she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which no one missed. They were so cute together, even though Toph was harsh on him at times. Happiness, that's all Katara ever wanted. But her dream guy and all of her dreams are gone.

**Katara POV (a week later)**

I adjusted my new and improved uniform as I looked at my reputation in the locker room mirror. I wore a white midriff shirt that showed my curvaceous hips and torso, as well as my four-pack. The shirt was encrusted with blue rhinestone where the chest curved at. The skirt was short and white and was raised to my mid-thigh. Blue fringe was on the bottom of the skirt, and I suddenly felt like a human piece of cotton candy. The only reason I even joined was to see if it caught Aang's attention, which it didn't. It had been like this for an entire week, not to mention any response or calls from Pakku. I'm pissed off! Footsteps sounded in the locker room, and I noticed my new friend Suki standing there. She wore the same outfit except hers had green on it, instead of blue. Her russet colored hair in ponytail. Maybe Aang isn't supposed to be my dream guy, and it's all my imagination. I mean I admit it, I have issues. Especially with opening up about feelings…I feel like Zuko, which isn't normal…

Suki had a frustrated look on her face and tapped her foot on the yellow tiled floor.

"Let's go! We cheer in a few minutes." She grumbled. Before I could say a single thing she had already pulled me out of the locker room. The other cheerleaders greeted me, and I gave a small wave. You could say bitterness was getting the better of me. Lan was kissing Aang on his lips so passionately, and when it ended, they gazed into each other's eyes, as if it was their last day together. Is your heart dropping to your stomach? Because mine is. I wouldn't call Lan a slut but I would say she is laying it on too thick. Finally after her affectionate display she ran onto field first, wearing her bright smile. My façade quickly turned happy and I ran out last since I was a newbie. The music had started to play. (Ponda Replay-by Rihanna) I placed my hands on my hips and began to shake them as fast as I could before doing a quick turn. This was actually fun! My worries disappeared as I got into the dance. My eyes suddenly shot up as I met familiar dark ones. My heart was pounding and it was as if everything stopped. This man was known as Tiger Cheetah. He was fast, swift, and deadly. He almost killed me once, but I wasn't a pro then. I didn't even notice that the cheer line had begun, and my brother and his friends were giving me worried expressions. Tiger Cheetah knew me quite well. When his gaze flew over to me his look turned sinister, and I saw him raise his hand with a gun in it.

"Fuck." I whispered. He didn't even get a chance to pull the trigger because I broke out in a fast run. Not bothering to look back, I knew he would be close by.

**Regular POV**

"Katara slow down!" Aang yelled. They finally caught up to her and gasped seeing her being pushed against a wall. "HEY GET AWAY FROM HER!" Aang yelled as they finally saw the man a couple of feet away from Katara, who was leaning on a wall for support. The man snickered as he saw the group of friends and twirled a knife in his left hand, ready to throw.

"Well, well, well. Look at that! Your bitches came to rescue, Katara," the man said silkily. "Your sister is a great woman, but she's not who you think she is. She came here all innocent but before she met up with you, she threw a guy off a train! Yeah his damn guts spread over the forest floor."

The expression on Katara's face was cool and calm. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she swallowed her fear, ready to explain but the killer was already back to explaining her own story.

"Yeah she didn't tell you! Katara's a rank A killer. The best actually, did you know she killed fifty people in two days." He added. Katara took the perfect opportunity. She had grabbed his knife while he was distracted and sent it through his jugular. Blood watered to the ground, and he fell lifelessly until he had his last breath. Katara turned to her friends and swallowed. She turned to see shocked looks on the faces of her friends, but her brother looked hurt. He grimaced and turned away after she pleaded him to listen.

"Fuck Sokka, will you just listen! When were you going to tell me that you actually met Yon Rha face-to-face." She yelled. There was only silence. "That's what I thought, Boomerang Boy."

The team stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of Sokka's alias. Her brother turned his face now contorted into an angry snarl. He walked up to Katara angrily.

"What did you say?"

"Do you think I'm a dumb ass? I could tell it was you all along! The villain is me here, it's you. That monster was right before your fucking eyes, you bastard! And you let him get away." She screamed pointing at him accusingly. Tears were falling from her eyes. "The thing is I was going to tell you, who I really was and what I did. But now I regret that," she continued. "you never were going to give this up, you think it's fun, a damn game but it's not! Life and death that's what it is, and you let that monster get away." She was crying now uncontrollably. Before she could stop herself she swung at her brother and he dodged it, she kept on swinging until he finally grabbed her into a hug.

"I hate you." She seethed and pulled away from his grasp. Her eyes were lying; they only held anger but love in them.

"No you don't. That's your brother Katara." Aang spoke.

"Fuck you, too!" she retorted. "You know you're pretty damn stupid, especially for a monk! One that separates himself from earthly attachments, and instead study the humble ways to live life," she ranted. "you don't even know when someone cares deeply for you, _Avatar_! So you know what all of you can go and fuck yourselves shitless for all I care!" she screamed and walked off. Toph folded her arms a proud smirk on her lips.

"Good comments."

-1 hour later-

The minute Katara had arrived home she began wiping away all her tracks and personal information, and after she began to pack her belongings. Her blue orbs were starting to glaze over unshed tears, as she zipped a suitcase that was given to her by Toph. She couldn't believe she had to run again, and from a new family none the less. Her throat was dry and her breath hitched as she turned to see Aang leaning on the door post, his arms crossed over his clad chest. His grey orbs held a worried look in them, and he was overall shocked that she was leaving.

"You're just leaving because…?" he questioned not sure why she was so urgent to leave. She only scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Because I have to! You guys could get hurt." She whispered.

"Did you mean what you said? That you cared for me…deeply?"

She walked past him quickly and swallowed hard. "Good bye, Aang or should I call you Avatar?" she questioned and walked out of the door, closing it softly behind her. Her life would have to start all over again, and she was going to find and track down Yon Rha, and push herself to limits, even if it meant she would be dead, the next day.

**So if this chapter felt rushed I am very sorry. If Katara felt OC, bitchy, angry, whatever the fuck you call it, that's how I'm feeling. PMS and family death does that to you. So don't bitch about it. The next chapter is going to take place three years later. Yeah I have more plot in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon. But I need at least five or more reviews before continuing. I also want to apologize for sounding like a straight up bitch, but this is how I'm feeling now. I handled the funeral on my own, my husband still isn't back from his trip, mother-in-law nagging the hell out of me! All of that so forgive me. SO BE EXPECTING THE TIME INTERVAL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

***NOTE THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN AFTER THE FUNERAL, SO THE NOTES AND FEELINGS I FELT, HAVE PASSED BY***

**Please review :)**

**Love you guys,**

**~P&L~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Beware it might be a little dark in the Yue part. **

**Disclaimer: Read previous chapters because as I said I will not continue to write this. Thank you. Lastly I need 10 reviews for the next chapter. I will post it as soon as I can. Another thing the LOK will be airing in March 2013. Enjoy! Also I will be continuing the Elements. So…yeah…**

**Chapter 6**

**Katara **

The room was dark. The only light coming in the room was through the prison bar window, close by. A female figure drenched with water was tied to a chair, a look of defiance in her sparkling blue eyes. She wore a cornflower blue colored tank top, and baggy dark blue shorts. Her hair looked a wet mess as it stuck to her face, her features contorted into a calm look. Because of her talking so much she had been gagged. They had stuck a rag down her throat, but she easily breathed in and out of her nose. Her captor stood with an evil smirk on his face as he tossed a gun back and forth between his large and dirty hands. His hair was grey and he had the ugliest side burns known to man, and his eyes were golden fury, hidden by a scary but kind façade. The assassin showed no fear when she looked at him, she sat straight, still trying to rid of the restraints on her hands. How did she get in this position, you ask? Being a rank A assassin isn't always a privilege. It could be fun or could be pure hell, and that's how she was feeling. The rush of excitement, but anger as well.

_-20 hours earlier-_

_The students in the Northern Water Tribe Facility gave a small bow as they saw the esteemed Painted Lady before them. When Katara had left the Southern facility she was easily accepted into the Northern Facility. It did have its perks. Respect is one of them. The Painted Lady was feared in these parts and she would say she actually enjoyed it. She had killed Yon Rha a few months ago but that didn't make her feel better, instead it haunted her, but she ignored it and went on. _

"_Students we have shown our respects to our Painted Lady, but now salute to our Headmaster." A guard yelled doing a water tribe salute. The doors open and in came a curvaceous figure. She wore a nice business suit, added with her own rich kid style. Her white hair was in a traditional water tribe style, and she wore a look of coldness on her face. She gave the kids acknowledgement and they turned back to their training. Leaving a staring chief and assassin. _

"_We have much to speak of." The white haired woman mentioned and walked from the room, the Painted Lady following her. The minute they reached the office they scowled at each other. _

"_Take off your mask there is no need for that here." _

"_Go to hell, Yue. I hardly trust most of my family why would I trust you? I'm not an idiot. I haven't been for seven years since joining as an assassin." Painted Lady said angrily. "Now why the hell did you call me here, I still have some cleaning up to do." _

"_I hear that you are going to supreme assassin rank. I applaud you. But in order for that you have to do one more mission for me. He was associated with Yon Rha so I figure you would enjoy it." Yue explained drinking some whiskey. _

"_I'm listening." _

"_His name Zhao he is one of the "Fire Lords" honored associated acts. I need you to end him. He's an ass and he threatened us one too many times. You may not believe this but I do care for my students more than you realize. I don't need them to be injured by his hands!" There was only silence. _

"…_Please Katara." Yue pleaded. _

"_Fine I'll do it. Only because the son of a bitch was in association with Yon Rha. When do I leave, and what's the plan?"_

"_Be captured and gather information that we need, you'll find out the coordinates from Kiyu in the technology corridor. Before you leave, tell her to contact my step-brother, and that he must come In two hours approximately. Lastly I will be…sleeping so make sure no one wakes me up. Tell that to the staff…Good luck Katara, and thank you." _

_Katara nodded and gave Yue the signature water tribe handshake and left the room. Yue quickly stood and locked the door. She opened a special drawer and took out a beautifully shaped curved bottle, filled with a clear liquid. She took in a shaky breath and smiled. Pure water tribe happiness was in this bottle and she had everything to herself. She smiled in contentment as she savored this moment. She looked around the office, feeling alone for once. Peace overcame her, and for the first time she smiled. _

"_Pure Water Tribe Happiness." She chuckled. She opened the cap on the bottle, and downed it in one gulp. The taste was not pleasant at all, and it stung. She closed her eyes taking her final breath, and collapsed on the ground. The bottle rolled from her lifeless hands, and revealed on the back. "Water Tribe Cyanide" Yue still had that smile on her face. _

-Current Time-

Yue's death had been classified two hours after Katara had left for the mission. Now Katara knew she had to keep this promise to Yue, that she would kill Zhao. And she would not have any problem since the bastard was taunting her.

"You know I actually knew your mother, she could move her hips perfectly." He teased evilly. Katara said nothing. She smirked inwardly as she felt the ring on her pinky finger. She was easily able to maneuver her hands, even with the rope on, and she pushed a button on the back. Out of the ring came a tiny soundless saw, and it began to cut through the ropes. This was very easy considering that pompous man kept talking about her mother. He didn't even notice she was right behind him, until he turned. She jabbed a knife right between his eyes. A look of shock was on his face as he began to die. She leaned down to see his eyes shuddering. Her usual lively blue eyes turned a darker shade.

"Have fun." She whispered coldly. The gag that he had put in her mouth, she had stuffed in his. Mission accomplished. She had stuffed the duffel bag with files. Mainly the ones with her family, and former friends. Including some plans from their provider. She pulled out a contraption that cut the jail bars on the small window. The breeze that blew in was cool and refreshing. The ground was also three feet below which was a relief for Katara. She threw the duffel on the dirt ground, and took in a deep breath. This window was small! She grabbed the outside part of the stone wall, and raised herself up. With her all her strength she made a perfect form, and sent herself through the window, landing on her feet. She grabbed the duffel and dusted herself off. She pushed the com-link on her ear.

"It's done, finish it." She ordered. The blue eyed beauty began to run, and jumped in water. She was right on time, as the island facility blew up. She rose from the water, and gave a signal to the helicopter, and smiled as she was being pulled up by a wired core. When she jumped into the helicopter she was met with congratulations from her co-workers. Even with this she felt empty, and cold…

**Sokka and Toph**

Three years had passed by rather quickly for the gang minus Katara. Ever since Sokka's sister had left, he hadn't been the same. Right now he and his friends were taking vacation, at the luxurious and private Beifong Ranch. It felt good to be away from city life. A year ago he had married the love of his life, Toph Beifong. She was asleep right now, lying on her back. He reached out and placed his hand on her six month baby bump, and smiled. Tears came to his eyes as a memory flashed through his head.

"_Mommy why is your tummy big?" 1 year old Sokka questioned. _

"_I'm going to have another child Sokka. A companion for you to play with, and no matter what happens, never let anything get between you two." Kya instructed her son. Sokka reached out and touched his mother's belly and cooed. _

"Morning Snoozles." A suddenly awake Toph murmured.

Sokka quickly wiped away the tear. In the three year time period Toph had, had corrective eye surgery. Her eyes still were a milky green but she didn't mind. She was just thankful she could see. She placed her hand over his, and smiled softly.

"Good morning Sokka." She corrected. He kissed her temple and rose from the bed. He enjoyed when his wife called him by his given name instead of her unnecessary nickname. She had also started to consider others feelings since she had become with child. She placed her hand on her belly and stood slowly. Deep inside she knew that her husband still held a deep scorn for his sister, but that simple thought reminded him, she was dead. So instead of rebuffing her, he had to embrace the gentle memories of his sister. Eight months ago they had received a letter that Katara had died, it had also been posted in new reports. That left everyone in sorrow, especially Aang. He had never been the same but had continued to move forward. Everyone had to or they would all be consumed by their dark feelings.

**Toph POV 1 hour later**

It's not like I don't love the little grub monster inside of me-term of endearment- but pregnancy leaves me more tired, lazy, and sarcastic than usual. The only one that really got the best out of me besides Sokka was his sister. She was dead now. Gone. Finished! After I finished my shower I slipped into a pair of pants and a tee-shirt and walked downstairs to the sweet smells of breakfast. The others scrambled to the table all but Twinkletoes who I hadn't seen since we got here. He was seriously losing his sanity. I grabbed a seat next to Snoozles aka Sokka and began to load my plate, that is until my sweet-hint to the sarcasm- husband snatched my plate and gave me salad instead. **(Yes readers my husband doesn't want me to have anything fatty, but when he leaves for work, guess who eats what she wants?)** I was angry and beyond pissed off, but would let it go…for now. I ate the large green "substance" and chewed slowly. Where was Twinkletoes? I needed him for his usual perkiness so I could shoot him down. My heart dropped as I heard Sokka say it's time for a game of twister. Really? I got up from my position and sat in a huff as the others played the game. Why do they hate me?

**Katara POV**

The taxi driver stopped in front of my tall condominium holding out his hands for a tip. I found my wallet and gave him twenty cents. Could you blame me? The guy could have killed me and he clearly did not know how to drive. Idiot. He gave curses and I only smiled at hearing him call me the b-word. Like I never heard that before. I grabbed my bag and walked inside my condo closing the door behind me. The mission with Zhao was a success but I felt dirty and grimy after just killing a person, which was a couple hours ago. With Yue dead I wondered who would take over the facility. I threw off my clothes in the hallway and immediately jumped into the shower. I used fresh cotton gelled soap and lathered my body. My problems continued to grow. Problems…that reminded me of Toph. She would always say deal with it and get over it. Ugh. Sokka didn't even know I was alive, since I faked my own death.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. The minute I stepped out I saw Jet lounging on my dark blue couch. How did he get in my house? And how did he get in? I ran into my room stealthily and put on a worn out tee-shirt and dark blue shorts.

"What are you doing in here?" I questioned seeing him with his signature tooth pick in his mouth.

"We got a mission." He said simply.

**I know another cliff-hanger. How evil of me. I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving. **

**~P&L~**


	7. Chapter 7

******Okay guys, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all so much for reading and supporting this story. I love you guys so much. You all mean so much to me :) Please read and review. I will be answering or thanking you for any reviews, starting with the oldest first. So thank you guys for every single review. Also I have a question? Did anyone think that Yue's death was dark? To explain that really quickly: Yue knew the bottle was filled with Cyanide aka Pure Water Tribe Happiness, that's another name for it in the tribe world. Hope that makes sense. So in other words Yue committed suicide. **

**Also I want to thank Jade's One of a Kind who is like my little sister and a best friend to me. Thanks for the pep talk Jade and I love ya! ;)**

**Lastly I would like to thank my BETA Lara Caspersen :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Katara**_

The room was filled with a tense silence, except for the small sounds from the sound maker and the male assassin puffing on a cigarette. He usually did that when he was nervous, even though he'd never admit it. The steaming of the kettle was loud on the stove, whistling like a train ready to explode. Katara stood slowly, as if in a trance, and padded her feet on the cool tiled kitchen floor over to turn off the gas stove. Like the flame that disappeared, so did Katara's composure. She hit the countertop angrily and whipped back around to face Jet, about to give him a piece of her mind. Her eyes were wide in surprise when she saw Jet already standing behind the counter, a small smirk on his lips, while his eyes held a silent plea. She swallowed her pride for a minute and decided to let him explain himself first. Without saying a word, she snatched the still-lit cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the floor, smashing it, and then she swept it up onto her dustpan and threw it away.

A look of anger flashed across his face, but he quickly schooled it back into an unruffled expression.

"What kind of mission?" she finally questioned, keeping her interest out of her tone. As she waited for his answer, she pulled out two Christmas-adorned clay mugs and poured the cinnamon truffle tea into the cups. She frowned as he kept his silence, for he knew that she was _not_going to like the mission objective. She snapped her fingers impatiently, imploring him to go on. He took a deep breath and grabbed his element pad and laid it on the counter. He was visibly nervous as he clicked multiple buttons by mistake, until he finally made it to the correct screen. It was a video of Long Feng, and in the top corner it said 'Live!' Her eyes widened as she saw he was in a room with deceased bodies. He was observing them with a smirk on his ugly and threatening face.

"I don't understand," she stated referring to the live video. "What is this?" her voice was suddenly cut off as she saw there were certain symbols on each casket. The agent walked to a blue and silver colored one. Water Tribe. That was, until Jet suddenly shut it off. She looked pissed off at his sudden movement but surprised all the same. He had a grave look on his face. He placed the tab down once again and held Katara's hands in his, a serious look etched into his rough features. She was going to object to their intertwined hands but let it go since he was visibly disturbed.

"Katara, this was all a sham." He said nervously, "Long Feng lied to you, lied to me."

"How?" her voice was strained, but held a serious tone.

"As you are well aware, Yon Rha was ordered to kill your mother, which he did. He was being directed by a mysterious source that provided equipment for him. Long Feng is doing the same. He has a hidden source as well and his men are the people who killed your father. Your contract for taking the place of your friends was supposed to be over two months ago, I was going to tell you but I was…detained. I fled from the facility and had to find you as soon as possible. The thing is they knew I would be coming here I actually got into a fight five blocks from here an hour ago. Now that you know the truth he is going to end you." He explained in a hurried and worried tone.

She could tell he wasn't finished yet and gave a silent message with his brown eyes. She immediately understood. They were going to strike her brother and her friends first. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and she pulled her hands away from his.

"Why should I trust you?" she questioned. Her remaining questions were cut off as they saw men in Dai Li uniforms on her balcony. Jet frowned slightly but she gave him a 'Go with it' look and walked toward the balcony doors and opened them. Her face was stoic and unreadable. The men walked inside with much fervor, and looked around anxiously. She closed the door behind her and locked it with an audible sound and turned back to her unwanted and unexpected guests.

"Gentlemen what can I do for you?" she asked. They turned around still searching around with their eyes but finally their snake green eyes landed on her and they smirked inwardly.

"Master Long Feng was wondering if you've _heard_anything lately." One of them said.

"No I haven't. Is anything wrong or needed of me?" she asked slyly. The agents turned to Jet and snarled.

"We have direct orders to end him. Forgive us if we leave blood on your carpet."

"Excuse me?" Katara said, infuriated. She noticed the men had drawn their weapons and Jet was ready to fight, as always, but for the first time Katara didn't want to. She told everyone to calm down and that no one would have to suffer any permanent damages. That was all too late because the maiden was held by her arms by the first two men and immediately the third agent kicked her square in the face. She fell to the ground with a moan as a trickle of blood leaked from her mouth.

"Be quiet, tramp! This business does not concern you." The second agent yelled and turned back to Jet. For the first time Katara felt pain. He was a bulky man and his foot was going to leave quite a bruise. One thing she hated was a man that hit on a woman, but in this world no one really cared. Especially assassins. She stretched her arm under her couch and felt for something. Her hand finally found a cool slab of metal, a gun. She smiled in satisfaction as she eased it from under the couch, and instantly shot the man in the head that had kicked her in the face. It was good she did so, because otherwise she and Jet would have become cubes of meat fed to pigs. She pointed the guns at the other two and smiled, quickly finishing off the larger one. Jet grabbed the dead bodies on the floor and threw them out the balcony window. The only one left was the last one who was trembling on his knees as he fell to the ground.

"What's your name?" Katara questioned as she pulled the mask off the boy. He really was a boy, only about thirteen years old. She was shocked that he had even managed to get into this lifestyle.

"Sihan," he whispered. Katara gasped when she saw the boy fall to the ground with a bullet in his neck. She turned back to see Jet holding a gun. Smoke coming from the tip.

"You…He was just a boy!" Katara screamed as she grabbed the newly made corpse and threw it out of the window. "He was innocent; he was pulled into this somehow. How could you?" Katara yelled. Jet only gently closed the balcony doors and locked them, also making sure he closed the drapes. Katara on the other hand was packing some of her important things. Three sets of clothes, a protective vest, sunglasses, three pairs of shoes, toiletries, her laptop, address book, and lastly her weapons. She cleaned off her prints before walking out of the room.

"It's time to leave." She stated and the two walked casually out of the house. Jet had removed Katara's name from her apartment and the lease, and had hidden her financial records, but it did nothing to ease her mind. The assassin wasn't afraid of being traced, but that she would finally be reuniting with her friends...

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

_**The Beifong Ranch**_

_**The Gang (sans Katara)**_

Even though the years had changed them, the five friends had still remained the same. Since they were out of the agency they were free to do whatever they wanted, which was taking a small vacation at Toph's mini-mansion/ranch. It was away from the hustle and confines of city life and everyone- even Zuko -enjoyed the change of scenery. Through the past time period the person who had most changed was Toph in particular. She was now sporting a six month baby bump, and a wedding band, tethering her to Sokka. Her parents had been surprised that someone even wanted to marry their blind and "helpless" daughter, which filled Sokka with rage, causing him to avoid his in-laws at all costs, especially his freaky mother-in-law. He had never met someone so creepy…except for Toph when he first met her.

Toph had also been going through other changes as well, emotionally. Katara was like a sister to her and now she was gone, dead, finished. It had torn her apart the most, besides Aang. He would always stare out into the skies not saying a word to anyone, with the exception of pleasantries. But even those were severely less joyful than they used to be

It was going on 8:00 and the bubble-brained nomad, as Toph had deemed him due to his ditzy-ness, was still outside.When the five had gathered for dinner, Aang was silent. The look on his face was the same- a fierce snarl. He pushed his vegetables around his plate dejectedly and gave a low sigh, finally he turning to look at his friends.

"Am I the only one that misses her? I mean, we never talk about her." He admitted for the first time. His voice was rough and strained from lack of use, but he still managed to speak.

"We all thought you were still grieving, so we wanted to give you space. I miss her too. And honestly, I would do anything to have her back. She was like the preppy sister I never had, but we hardly know the truth about her." Mai said in her usual monotone.

The doorbell suddenly rang and they all immediately rose. That's how they always did when someone was at the door; they felt the need to go to it together, as a family.

They were all in awe as they saw Jet, "The Viper" and the one person they never expected to see again. Katara, "The Painted Lady".

"Long time no see…" Katara muttered, looking into her brother's fierce blue eyes. She knew that some extensive explaining had to be done, which was going to turn into a verbal sparring session. Better start explaining now rather than never. Everything was silent for the group, until...

_**BOOM!**_

To Be Continued…..

* * *

**Okay I know I have been leaving a lot of cliffhangers. The cliffhangers actually leave me somewhere to go off of for the next chapter. Sorry. But please read and review. I need ten for the next chapter. Love you guys. **

**Again I would like to thank my BETA Lara Caspersen. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't ask. Bite me. **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Long Feng rubbed his sweaty forehead. He was a nervous wreck. His best agents had slipped right from under him and now his job was at stake. The agencies were all ruled by one headquarters in particular and that was F.N.I. (Fire Nation Incorporated) A ruthless, business mogul was the owner over the whole operation, and everyone feared him. Today was a new day, and sadly Long Feng would not be dealing with the head boss, but instead with the ruthless co-owner.

His eyes were glued to the door of his office as he heard the footsteps grow closer and closer, to stepping into his polished office.

With the sound of the brass door knob jiggling, the door finally opened. A man in sunglasses and an expensive black suit was holding onto the door knob, a frown on his face. Finally a woman entered the room. Her jet black hair was pulled into a tight bun, with two strands framing her face. There was not one piece that was out of place. Her golden eyes held a mysterious type of evil. Finally she wore an expensive trench coat, and high heeled black boots.

"My lady…?" he tried to sound in shock. "What are you doing here?" he pulled out a document and began to write, giving her the idea that he had been working.

Her facial expression was twisted into an unhappy feature and she snarled. "Long Feng I have no time for your lies." She said swiftly, walking toward the desk. "Father asked me to come and give you a visit today because he noticed two prized agents, were off the grid." She picked up a piece of small architecture off his desk and observed it coolly. "Why is that?" her voice made him go rigid.

"R-Really?" he feigned innocence. "Which agents? You know this is a high maintenance facility." He chuckled nervously.

"Your lies have grown old." She said simply. "Now thanks to your screw ups father is extremely upset." She explained, throwing the artifact on the floor, crushing it under her pointy boot clad heel. "He yelled at me for no absolute reason. So you can pay the price." She sneered.

Her lips held her famous sadistic smirk. "You are now fired from your position as leader of this certain facility. We no longer need your services. Pack your bags." she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk out of the door, before she heard a click. She turned back around to see the ex-agent holding a gun, pointed right at her head.

"Are you going to shoot me?" she chuckled in surprise that someone would try a useless attempt.

He never answered instead his hand pulled on the trigger, waiting for the bullet to hit the murdering princess in the head, but instead it did nothing. He stood there continuously pulling the trigger but nothing happened.

The princess in front of him gave a smirk before dropping eight bullets on the ground. Her smile frightened and intimidated him. He threw the gun on the ground and raised his hands in surrender.

"Long Feng that's why it's important you lock your office." She scolded him lightly. "Anyone could come and wisp information from under your nose, and then you'll wonder why." She pulled out a gun and handed it to her bodyguard, her red lips pursed.

"Take care of him," she looked at her manicured nails, as if they were the most fascinating things on the planet right now. "I wouldn't want to get my hands dirty." She added.

Long Feng pleaded for his life but it was to no avail. One bullet went into his throat leaving him gasping for air, two more hit him in the heart, and the last one in the middle of his head. He fell forward his head banging on the desk, and finally landed flat on his face.

Azula gave a happy nod to her bodyguard in thanks.

"If you'll excuse me we'll have to clean his bank account out, and give all of his money to father." she pulled out her bedazzled keys out of her large black Gucci purse. She turned to exit the office but before doing so, she gave the corpse one last look. "Take care of his body. Hide it in a ditch somewhere, and look for a new person to take his place." The guard nodded at her every order. "Also make sure the cleaners rid of the disgusting stench of death. Lastly make sure to come over tonight." Saying the last part she kissed the bodyguard's lips and he returned the action.

She pulled back wearing that same smirk before disappearing from the office.

She felt sudden guilt wash over her. She wasn't even supposed to be a part of her father's killing spree. He ordered her to do all of his work mainly the killing part while he took credit. Her hands were dirty with blood and she felt disgusted. She opened the door to her vehicle and slid inside, closing it behind her.

She hated her life.

* * *

**Beifong Ranch**

"K-Katara you're alive?" Sokka was in shock seeing his baby sister—by one year—standing in front of them, with Jet. The explosion had went off a couple hours ago. The news claimed that it was caused by a gas leak, but that was being a denied conclusion by Jet.

Katara smiled bitterly before answering with sarcasm. "No I'm not alive." She chuckled a little.

Her brother gave her a hurt look. He was angry that she had been alive all these years and never told any of them. He was confused and angry.

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked.

"That's classified information runt." Jet said before Katara would ruin everything. This mission is secret and classified and he'll be damned if any more lives became endangered because of his stupid actions that he used in the past.

"Look I'll explain everything to you guys later, we just all have to lay low." Katara turned to see Aang looking directly into her blue eyes and scoffed.

"You just can't leave us out on details, like you being alive for these past years." He grunted in disapproval.

"I know. I did it protect all of you, give it a rest. I'll explain when I do." She pulled out a piece of equipment out of her duffel and handed it to Jet. "Scan the perimeter." She ordered.

"Why do I take orders from you? I'm the alpha!" Jet whined.

"I'm in an expert class, I'm the alpha. Now go." She pointed to the door.

Even though she had been reunited with her friends and her brother, she knew everything was about to get much worse. She was just happy she could be there to protect them this time.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, I know. But the next one will be longer. **

**Next Chapter: Azula has a secret…what is it? I why is a certain ex-agent involved? Meanwhile Katara and Jet go undercover to the blown up ranch? What will happen? Will they be caught in the process?**

**Thanks to all of you supportive readers. I love ya! :D Also twins are doing very well. :D**


End file.
